


Tomorrow

by WickedSong



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: "How long do you think we have before the next pressing crisis?"A speculative look at the end of a full and finished season 2.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> -This was written at half past one this morning because I just could not sleep. It was half due to the heat, and the other half being that I knew I would forget this if I didn't get it all down. I've edited it a bit this morning, but overall, I'm quite proud of it.
> 
> -As the summary says, this is a take on how the season may have ended if the storylines had had a chance to wrap up before the coronavirus hit. Highly speculative, but I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> -(P.S. Thank you for all the lovely comments, and the kudos, on my first Hacy fic! Means a lot, and meant I was more than happy to delve back into these characters for this short fic).

An episode of _Heaven's Vice_ plays on her laptop; the kind of 90s cheese that Macy loves and has always turned to for comfort.

And though he complains about the inaccuracy of the magical creatures (" _Is that supposed to be a ghost? Looks more like a trick-or-treater_ ") and the dated writing, Macy can tell that Harry enjoys it too.

It's a miracle, she thinks, that they're even laying here, the laptop awkwardly balanced between their legs, her head on his shoulder and his arm secured around her. For any couple it was the most normal thing in the world, but they're not exactly _normal_.

Saving the world, the first time, had been hard. Saving it _again_ \- this time from the Faction - was even trickier. And that wasn’t even taking into account the agonising hours when Macy had thought she’d lost Harry forever. She shuffles closer to him, at the thought.

Really, this was the first day they'd had a chance to really process what had happened in the last few weeks, as well as what it meant going forward.

"You know what I was thinking?" Macy murmurs, as Levi and Gideon discover the only way to defeat the ghost is to have it recite its own vanquishing spell.

Harry, who actually seemed quite interested at this point, looks down and raises an eyebrow in question, shaking his head.

"I don't think we've been on a first date, yet."

Harry is quiet for a moment.

"I believe you're quite right," he says, with a chuckle, once he's pondered over her observation. "We've all been rather preoccupied, haven't we?"

Macy shrugs. "The joys of being a Charmed One."

"And said Charmed One's Whitelighter," Harry remarks, teasingly, as if it's the worst thing in the world.

Macy narrows her eyes at him, playfully.

"How long do you think we have before the next pressing crisis?"

She shuffles in place, getting closer and closer, until she's only inches away from Harry's face. She could steal a kiss right now - a luxury she had thought would be impossible only a week ago.

But a lot had changed in that week.

 _Heaven's Vice_ has been forgotten about and Macy suppresses a groan of disappointment as Harry turns from her to close the laptop and place it on the bedside table.

The disappointment turns to happiness - pure, unbridled happiness she hadn't felt enough of in her life - when he turns back and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She would have gladly returned it, but he pulls away, checking his watch, as if that holds all the answers.

"I'd say we have a day left. Maybe two, if we're lucky."

Macy thinks that sounds about right. The next crisis would always be looming, but if she, her sisters and Harry could face what they had already, then there was nothing they couldn't fight - as long as they were together. She believes that now.

Harry presses a kiss to her temple, as she pullshim closer to her. She wants this more than anything - this closeness, this connection, _him_.

No longer burdened by his Darklighter, he was finally able to accept he was full and whole just the way he was.

_Just Harry._

And Macy wouldn’t have had it any other way.

"So about that date," Macy said, with a smile at the thought. "Tomorrow night?" She gave a tilt of her head. "Magical crisis non-pending?"

Harry laughs, before nodding his head.

"Tomorrow, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> -I am #TeamNoMerge (not a thing, but it's a thing to me). I think it's been demonstrated, both by Macy telling Harry in 2.14 that she wouldn't want to lose him as he is, and also the fact that he made it clear he felt negative emotions like rage, towards Celeste in 2.15, that he is his own person, and he and Jimmy would actually not be merging.
> 
> -My own take on things is that Jimmy would've been gonzo by the end of the season - someone probably kills him - but a magical loophole would allow Harry to survive. An opposite to Helen, earlier in the season. Obvs these are just my thoughts, but that's my two cents.
> 
> -And if you've made it this far, well thank you! Please let me know what you guys think, because I would really appreciate any feedback! :)


End file.
